Victor Quartermaine
'''Lord Victor Quartermaine' is the main villain of Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-''Rabbit''. He is voiced by Ralph Finnes, the same actor who played Amon Goth, Rameses, and above all, Lord Voldemort. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit He is a cocky, arrogant, pompous poacher, who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals. He is Wallace's rival in trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Quartermaine offeres to hunt and kill it. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as an opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discoveres his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually Quartermaine is chased away by a mob when Gromit pust a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob attacks him, thinking that he's the Were-Rabbit. Victor Quartermaine has a pet hunting dog named Philip. Appearance Victor is a slim man and is always seen wearing a trench coat and boots. He also wears a toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine The BV 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into The Were Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Quotes * "I'm sorry companula but I am what I am." * "There's no nonsense with Victor Quatermaine" * "What you see is what you get." * "Marvelous? MARVELOUS? This confounded contraption virtually suffocated me. Besides, the job's only half done. How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush 'em? Liquidise 'em?" * "How on earth would those tiny minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?" * "I know your little secret Pesto." * "You're not going anywhere, Pesto." * "No wonder you're a scaredy cat as well as a scoundrel." * "And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quatermaine." * "Nun Wrestling?" * "And if I can't have your money. I can still bag your bunny." * "I rather like your hair pinned back." * "HA. You can hop. But you can't hide Pesto." * "NO ONE BEATS VICTOR QUATERMAINE." * "Quite right my dear. So I've decided to think this through very carefully." * " Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fortune?" * "My hair is in your machine." * "Humane? Well I suppose they'll be humane enough to give me back my dignity." Gallery Victor Quartermaine.gif Category:Movie Villains Category:Poachers Category:Gunmen Category:In love villains Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Wallace & Gromit Villains Category:Bullies Category:Stalkers Category:On & Off Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hunters Category:Important Category:Liars Category:Aardman Villains